


Głupi, głupia księżniczka

by enntsu



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝listen now, my dear,give your clothing to me❞





	Głupi, głupia księżniczka

— Jesteś strasznie głupi.

Germaine cała w czerwieni, kompletnie nie pasująca do skąpanych w błękicie, żółci i zieleni ludzi, drga, gdy Kyle po prostu niszczy cisze; rozrywa budowane godzinami napięcie i wypowiada w końcu cztery proste słowa. Może nawet, jak na jego status — zbyt proste, zbyt pospolite, zbyt ciche i zbyt dziwne, bo dezorientują ją, kiedy dociera do niej ich sens; kiedy w ogóle rozumie, że to nie był kolejny świst powietrza tylko najprawdziwsze zdanie.

Ludzie wciąż patrzą; zafascynowani, zniesmaczeni, zmęczeni, ale zawsze — pełni ulgi, po prostu obserwują ich twarze, powoli próbują kpić z rozlanej po drewnie krwi; smakują nowych słów, coraz śmielszych przekleństw. W końcu topnieje ostatnia obawa i niczym na przedstawieniu tłum wznosi ku nim ręce, szept przemienia się w krzyki, zmuszając Germaine do odwrócenia od Kyle'a wzroku. Minutę później nie wie, co jest prawdą, a co urojeniem.

I niezależnie od łagodności, od czułości czy nawet żalu we wcześniejszym tonie, kiedy znowu patrzy na Kyle, on, pochylony nad pozbawionym głowy ciałem w lśniącej sukni o koronkach mocno wbitych w bladą skórę, jest dla niej jedynie zwycięzcą. W tym, co bije od niego, w spojrzeniu i uśmiechu, który w końcu jej posyła nie ma sentymentów i niedowierzań.

Nie ma smutnego człowieka. Jest tylko zbyt dumny władca, który dostał swoją zemstę i bardzo, bardzo martwa tyranka w jego ramionach.


End file.
